Something Wicca This Way Merlin
by Sammie-x
Summary: Dumbledore has requested help from the Elders and the Charmed One's in order to keep Hogwarts safe from the constant attacks from Voldemort and his death eaters, and to help ensure Harry's safety. Danger and Heartache awaits as these Wiccan witches enters the world of Hogwarts. How will the Charmed Ones manage this, and what does Harry think of this change in circumstances?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, this is my first ever crossover Fanfiction, I hope you enjoy. I am an avid fan of Harry Potter and Charmed, so why not combine both.**

 **Just so everyone is clear, in the Charmed World is on Season 6, where Piper is pregnant is Chris, however due to this being my interpretation of everything, her pregnancy is essentially like Wyatt's with self-healing and a force field.**

 **Within the world of Harry Potter, it will be focusing on their 6th year, where things do go even more dark. The use of Character's from the Sixth book will be used, and some things maybe seem familiar,but lots of things will be new.**

 **Anyway here is the prologue, hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter one: The Call**

The Charmed Ones were currently in their kitchen each focusing on their own actions. A very pregnant Piper was dashing here and there around the kitchen focusing on the dinner that she was preparing for her family. Phoebe was typing ferociously away on her laptop, as she decided to work from home today in order to complete her column that needed to be submitted later that evening, Paige on the other hand was sat reading the newspaper, most specifically Phoebe's column quietly laughing at the misfortunes of poor life situations. Sisters confined within their own minds, no worries, no recent demon attacks, a slight sense of what a normal life could entail and they were enjoying it. All of a sudden the familiar jingle and a swirl of blue orbs twisted and danced their way into the kitchen, slowly dispersing forming their neurotic Whitelighter; Chris.

"No!" Piper exclaimed with a finger pointing in his direction as she continued to remove the almost cooked meat from the oven to check on it.

"What do you mean no?" Chris asked throwing his hand up in exclamation, obviously not understanding fully how much the Charmed Ones were enjoying their time of peace and quiet.

"No means no Chris. I can see in your eyes what you want us to do, and still no means know," Piper argued with a stern voice that is normally reserved for when she's telling off Wyatt.

"Paige?" Chris asked with quietly. Paige folded the newspaper she was reading and stood up heading to the door,

"Nope, I need to wash my hair or something," she finished over her shoulder clearly not wanting to do anything strenuous.

"Phoebe?" Chris asked innocently dragging out the sound of her name, sounding like a perpetulant child.

"No can do Christopher, I need to get my column finished and I am nowhere near complete," Phoebe responded not even sparing Chris a glance, her eyes firmly glued onto her laptop screen. And that is the moment that Chris decided to change tactics. He leaned over on the kitchen island, a small smirk lined his mouth.

"Mum?" he asked softly, hoping to influence the emotional and maternal side of Piper. Piper raised her hand in response not even bothering to look at Chris, focusing more on her task at hand. "Mum?" Chris repeated.

"Oh now you want to call me Mum, normally it's Piper. What's changed?" Piper asked turning to face Chris, hands on both hips giving him a lengthy stare her Grams would have been proud of.

"Nothing has changed its just that-," Chris started but the sentence couldn't be finished due to Piper already interrupting,

"Except that you want us to go demon hunting, because let me guess you have found a new lead on who turns Wyatt evil?" Piper asked obviously aware of the common trend that has been consistently happening since Chris arrived from the future. Chris shrugged in response to Piper's questions.

"Chris today has been the most normal day that we have had in months, let us enjoy it please while it lasts Chris," Phoebe added in eventually taking the time to look over at Piper and Chris and join in with the conversation.

"But Phoebe, if we can find the evil that turns Wyatt then you can relax. See, simple." Chris finished standing up straight with a smile as if that solved the escalating debate.

"Or how do you know that we haven't already stopped it. Bet you didn't think of that huh?" Piper asked strangely calm, and Chris lowered his head in thought. Piper is a fiery individual, and when Chris first travelled to the past, Piper and the sisters did not believe a single word that Chris said. But as the months and the weeks went by they finally started to believe Chris at first based on his pure determination, however now its more down to the revelation that the baby that Piper is carrying is Chris. With the understanding that everything Chris is doing, is to protect his family the determination all made sense and with that the Sister's couldn't do anything but help. Except for today, because today was a day of rest. A demon has yet to attack them, and they are not going to go looking for trouble, especially with a pregnant Piper even though like Wyatt, Chris has also produced a force field. However Piper has matured and even though she is technically invincible at the moment, this time she is not taking it for granted.

Moments passed in almost silence except for the obviously clogs working ferociously in Chris' head as he thought about the potential possibilities, and the sound of Phoebe typing. Eventually the oven made its presence known with the sound of the timer beeping. Piper rushed over as fast as her body allowed in order to take the chicken out of the oven, and let it rest on the side. Within seconds of the meat being taken out of the oven, the sound of footsteps were evident and a very hungry Paige ran into the kitchen holding onto a confused baby Wyatt. Piper's eyes lit up at the sight of her first born as she raised her hands out in question. Paige understanding these actions handed over her nephew to his mother before turning her attention to the food that has recently been presented. As Paige began to carve enough meat to feed the four adults, whereas Piper was sorting out food for Wyatt, the second time this afternoon the familiar sound of jingles and swirling blue lights were forming once again in the kitchen revealing Leo.

"Oh good, you are all here," Leo cried out in relief from his position in the kitchen. Phoebe stood up and picked up a plate of chicken and pinched Leo's cheeks the way a grandmother does with her grandchildren.

"That was good observation there Leo, have some chicken," Phoebe smiled as she handed the plate to Leo. Leo in a confused state not understanding what was happening, took the plate as if through the use of muscle memory and shock his head.

"That's not what I meant, I mean…what just happened was…" Leo spluttered.

"Leo, please find your English words and spit it out," Paige said trying to get Leo to calm down and talk.

"Well I have just finished a meeting up there with the Elders, and you the Charmed ones and Chris have been sought out to help with a magical threat over in England…Scotland…England…both?" Leo stammered out, his complete focus not completely with those that are currently in the room, with Leo currently still in a state of either shock or disbelief.

"Right Leo, lets start from the top. You went to the Elders and then…" Phoebe jumped in hoping to get an answer out of her brother-in-law soon. Leo had a brief shook of his head in order to clear his thoughts and explain the very strange situation.

"Right. Yes. I was up with the Elders, when we heard a calling. A wizard to be precise was calling on us for help -," Leo began not getting far into the explanation before an interruption happened.

"Wizard? I thought Wizard were evil. I mean look at the last one that we meet, he tried to steal the Source's powers," Paige pointed out, not understanding how a wizard was able to call on the Elders.

"Not all Wizards are evil," Chris answered for Leo receiving a soft smile in thanks from the Elder.

"Exactly. First you need to understand that the magic you practice has derived from Melinda Warren and focuses on the use of Wiccan Magic. Each witch that has evolved through this line have had their powers advance from the original powers Melinda had. However there is a different branch of magic which derived from Merlin-,"

"Merlin! That is actually real?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Well King Arthur and the Lady of the Lake is real, are you really surprised?" Piper asked in sarcastically, causing the other sister's to laugh before quietening to listen to Leo.

"Anyway, there powers derive from Merlin and are defined as witches and wizards, however it is different to Wiccan Magic. Where Wiccan's partake in wandless magic, spells and the use of potions, those who are decadents of Merlin Magic channel their power through objects, for example wands, they focus on spells that derive from Latin. There are many differences between the two forces of magic. Anyway so we were called on for help by a Wizard called Albus, who has a boy that has been targeted by what can only be described as their version of the Source of all Evil, however he is known as the Dark Lord.

We have been asked to assist Albus with the protection of this young boy and the school in order to protect magic. According to Albus, the school semester starts in two weeks, but he would like us there next week in order to familiarise ourselves with the school and the grounds and the teachers." Leo eventually finished. He glanced around at the Sister's and Chris and saw a mixture of confusion, exasperation and tiredness.

"Are you kidding me? After all we have done from them, they want us to do this?" Piper shouted, obviously not happy with the situation and it does not help that her hormones are completely out of balance due to the pregnancy.

"Piper, this is for the greater good," Leo tried to explain softly to his wife.

"It's always for the greater good! What about for the greater good for us? I am sick of this family constantly risking themselves for the apparently now the entire world!" Piper shouted, "And now the food is cold, so thank you very much Leo," Piper added storming over to the kitchen table and sitting down in order to rest her feet. Every stared at Piper not understanding completely where the rant ended as the change in the subject was so quick and abrupt everyone was confused.

"What's the school called?" Phoebe asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The Sister's and Chris burst into laughter at hearing that name of the school that they have read in books.

"Good one Leo. Next thing you know, you are going to say that the child we are looking after is called Harry Potter," Paige managed to splutter out through the laughter. Leo looked completely confused as to what was funny about the situation,

"Yes. How did you know?" he asked innocently. Chris and the Sister's stopped laughing and stared at Leo in complete shock trying to grasp the concept of what world they potentially could end up entering.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

* * *

 **And there we have it, the end of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy, and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, to all that have read, reviewed, favourited, followed it is much appreciated. Here's another chapter for you, sorry it is a bit slow but they will be arriving at Hogwarts shortly.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Two: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

A week has passed by and the Sister's, Chris and baby Wyatt were packed and almost ready to make the trip to Hogwarts none the less. The Magical community, just continues to shock and surprise the sisters. As they convened at the bottom of the stairs, the sounds of Leo's orb were heard. Leo had organised with the Elders that he would accompany the others to Scotland where they have planned to meet Albus before heading to the school.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Leo asked brightly, despite it being dark outside and currently two o'clock in the morning. "We have to meet with Albus in 30 minutes," Leo stated a slowly made his way over to Wyatt and stroked his soft blonde hair in greeting. Piper smiled as she watched Wyatt's eyes light up brightly at the sight of his father.

"Ready when you are," Phoebe said from her position leaning against the wall with her eyes closed attempting to get as much rest as she possibly could.

"Wake up Phoebe, if I can't sleep, you can't sleep." Paige huffed as she threw Phoebe's bag at her, before picking up her own taking hold of Phoebe's arm and orbing out of the manor.

"I guess that's are cue," Chris shrugged before disappearing too in a swirl of blue lights. Leo took that as his cue to hold onto Piper and Wyatt before joining the others on the journey to Scotland.

 **SWTWM**

The American quartet found themselves in a quaint little village filled with unique shops with an array of strange names, with a multitude of witches and wizards bustling around fulfilling their daily activities.

"We are not in Kansas anymore," Paige muttered as they all took in their surroundings. Everything was calm, everything was beautiful, a complete contrast to the business and loudness that surrounds San Francisco.

"So where are we meant to be meeting this alleged Albus then?" Phoebe asked before letting out a huge yawn, getting used to the daylight, a complete contrast from what she experienced a few moments back at home in San Francisco.

"Apparently it's called the Two Brooms…Three. Something along those lines," Leo mumbled not entirely sure of the name. Making the executive decision and started to head through the village to find any sort of building that resembled a pub. The minutes slowly passed until,

"When you say Broom, I think you mean Broomsticks. As in the Three Broomsticks?" Chris asked stopping his tracks and looking at a building to their left. Leo smiled and nodded as he made his way to the entrance. The Sister's and Chris followed behind, and carefully analysed their surroundings, before catching sight of a very tall man topped with incredibly long silvery hair and beard. The kind of hair that would put Santa's to shame.

"Is that…?" Piper started, her eyes wide in shock, not understanding how someone that elderly can have hair that long without going through some sort of neck pain.

"It must be, Leo is there," Paige pointed out. The Sister's and Chris hadn't bothered to move, they just stared. Leo and Albus shock hands and exchanged a few brief words before glancing over to where the rest of the group stood, with Leo signalled for them to head over. Out of respect Chris took hold of Piper's bag and made his way over the Sister's following suit.

"Alas, you must be the Charmed Ones. And you?" Albus bellowed raising his arms in what looks like a warm welcome.

"I'm a friend?" Chris answered in what seemed like another question, not completely comfortable with being put in this situation. Albus raised a silvery eyebrow in question, his half moon glasses if possible sat even lower on his face giving a sense of wisdom. "I'm from the future. I'm Piper and Leo's son," Chris then finished off truthfully. It was clear to see to the American's that they would not be able to get anything past Albus, he was all knowing. Albus smiled at the response, and directed the American's to a seat at the table. They all took a seat as Dumbledore ordered everyone a cup of coffee, besides Piper who was ordered a herbal tea, due to her pregnancy. When their beverages arrived, Phoebe and Paige almost squealed in delight at the sight of the caffeinated drink.

"So I brought you here early, so you can get an understanding of the surroundings of the school, the teachers. I wanted to suggest with keeping the boredom at bay, that you could assist with teaching in order to better the student's knowledge of Wiccan Magic." Albus began twiddling his fingers and having a small twinkle in his eyes.

"Okay. But can you tell us more about this evil Wizard that we are meant to be assisting in the vanquish of?" Piper asked shortly, clearly wanting the facts and only the facts.

"He goes by Lord Voldemort, he used to be a student of Hogwarts and he was very attracted to the Dark Arts and he turned bad, very, very bad. He has instigated a war against those not of a pure-blood decent, it's his version of cleansing the magical community. You are not here to vanquish him, but to help protect. Many years ago, a prophecy was created about a child born in July, meaning Harry Potter, having the power to defeat Voldemort. The prophecy ends with stating that neither one can live while the other survives, therefore it is up to Harry to defeat him." Albus finished off. Phoebe slowly raised her hand, for some reason behaving like she was in school. Albus glanced in her direction giving her the go ahead to speak.

"Two questions. One what is a pure-blood? And two, how old is Harry?"

"Within our community there are three different forms of Witches and Wizards. There are pure-bloods, that consists of both parents being born to witches and wizards. There are half-bloods, which is a witch or wizard only having one parent being magical and the other a Muggle, which is our term for a human. And then there are the Muggle-Borns, which is a witch or wizard that have two Muggle parents, however they have inherited their magical from a distant ancestor. And Harry he's sixteen years old." The Sister's looked outraged, Piper more than the others.

"Sixteen? Sixteen! Are you kidding me, he is just a kid. He shouldn't be putting his life on the line to save the flammin' world!" Piper all but screamed at the wise and incredibly old wizard. The screaming did not even faze Albus, obviously he is a person that often has people that do not agree with the system. Or because he is the headteacher of a school and pupils are notorious to defying the system.

"Piper, I implore you, if there was any way other way to resolve this situation we would have done it. However due to the prophecy and Voldemort being aware of said prophecy, he is not going to leave young Harry alone," Albus informed them attempting to defuse the potential situation, especially in such a public setting. Not only are they new to the area, their choices of clothes also brings attention to these very strange group of people. All Piper did in response to this situation was glared at Albus, but remained silent nonetheless.

"How about during our time here, we try and come up with an alternative method in order to help Harry?" Paige asked.

"And risk changing the future?" Chris questioned finally speaking since arriving at the Three Broomsticks. The Sister's and Leo turned to face Chris watching him intently, as he avoided any form of eye contact.

"Chris?" Phoebe dragging his name out, in hope that he would look up and acknowledge his family. Instead Chris remained to be more interested with whatever piece of string has fascinated him.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, what are you not tell us?" Piper said with such a quiet yet angry voice, which can put fear into the bones of any human. After hearing his full name, Chris looked up and locked eyes with Piper. He opened his mouth as if he was going to speak but closed it shortly after, clearly trying to plan what he was going to say first.

"I can't tell you much, because of…"

"Future consequences and all that crap. We know," Piper huffed having heard it multiple times over the last few months since Chris arrived. Chris looked completely conflicted lost within his own thoughts, wondering how much he would be allowed to say to his family.

"Well, I've briefly heard about the battle between Harry and this Volde-whatever you call him in a lesson at Magic School, but I wasn't listening to much. Those books that you read at P3 were not novels that you thought you were reading, but books from my history. A student at Hogwarts Jo-something wrote it. I was trying to work out how far he spread to see if it in some far-fetched manner had an influence on Wyatt. I was a bit to optimistic. The books that you read have been on incidents that have already happened, but I can't say anything more about it guys." Chris spoke in a very fast and quick manner trying to get the explanation over as quick as he possibly could. All that was received in response from the Halliwell-Wyatt-Matthews' clan was silence and looks of completely surprise and confusion. Albus looked with utter bewilderment between the family, not used to this particular form on interaction and the differences in the range of magic between Wiccan witches, and those who are descendants from Merlin.

"So, Hogwarts, shall we?" he asked, with the recognisable twinkle in his eye.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has been reposted, due to laptop issues the file was corrupted. Luckily the issu has been resolved.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Three: Hogwarts

Albus and the American quartet slowly made their way through Hogsmede with Leo holding onto Piper's bag as she struggled to look after a rather fussy Wyatt, who did not understand the change in surroundings.

"How much further do we have? I think Wyatt needs a nap." Piper stated looking lovingly at her little boy.

"We will be there shortly. We have set up a part of the castle as a miniature flat so you can all be near to each other." Albus spoke wistfully as he gazed at the different array of owls that were continuously flying in different directions with post attached to the ankles. . While Albus gazed at the creatures, the Sister's however stared not used to the new surroundings that they have recently found themselves in. The minutes passed incredibly slowly, but eventually the group of Whitelighters, witches and a wizard found themselves at a pair of overly large wrought iron gates.

"Why do I feel that we have just travelled back to 12th century just by looking at these gates?" Phoebe asked as she looked up and down the gates.

"Well this school has been around since 990 A.D." Albus stated as he unsheathed his…wand?

"Why of course," Piper muttered, receiving a elbow jab in the side from Paige. "Ow!" Piper cried out glaring at her youngest sister who depicted nothing but the face of innocence in return. The Sister's watched on as Albus raised his wand, and started waving his hand around in a graceful fashion, and within moments the iron gates slowly opened, showing a long path that would lead them to Hogwarts. As the group stepped through, awaiting them was a creature that can only be described as a very thin and bone-like horse, with a carriage attached.

"What the hell is that?" Piper freaked.

"Demons and Warlocks you can handle, but a freaky horse you can't?" Paige laughed walking towards this mysterious animal.

"They are called thestrals. They are creature's that are invisible to most people, and can only been seen by those who have witnesses death," Albus informed the group in that all-knowing manner they are slowly getting used to.

"Of course, witnessing death goes with our job description," Phoebe mumbled.

"I thought that we could take the carriage up to the school. It is quite a distance on foot, and you do have a lot of luggage to carry." The wizard explained as he held his arm out in a gentleman gesture for the ladies of the group to alight first. The younger witches climbed on board first and Phoebe took over holding Wyatt to enable Piper to climb on. Once the entire group was on board the carriage began to slowly make its way towards their new home for the foreseeable future.

 **SWTWM**

The Halliwell-Matthew-Wyatt clan found themselves in the teacher's staff room with a very peculiar group of witches and wizards, all wearing flamboyant robes, which contrasted against the casual clothes the American clan wore. The teachers of Hogwarts, came in various different forms, ranging from a Goblin, a Ghost, Humans ranging from young to incredibly old. It was a group of people that this Sister's were not used to seeing all together in one room. Well at least the last time was when the Sister's discovered Excalibur and a wide range of magical creatures tried to claim the sword from within the stone. Albus stood at the front of the staff room, eventually gaining the attention of the other staff members.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. It is going to be a tough year, as we all know that Voldemort is back," there was a collective gasp from the staff as a select few do not agree with speaking this dark power's name. But this did not stop Albus' speech. "And as we know Voldemort is after Mr Potter. Therefore we must ensure his protection this year. There is a high chance that there will be attacks on the school from Death Eaters in order to reach Harry. But there is also a very high chance that Mr Potter, will seek out trouble and danger as you have all witnessed at some point throughout the past number of years. So in order to increase the protection on not just Mr Potter, but the school I have enlisted the help from a very powerful source of good magic. The Charmed Ones," Albus finished with a flourish towards the Sister's and their companions. A few of the teachers that have a relatively well-rounded knowledge of magic and magical roots, gasped in shock. A few of the teachers looked confused by the statement. However there was one noticeable groan that followed the announcement.

"That's all we need, more celebrities in this school," a somewhat masculine nasally drawl was heard from a corner within the staff room.

"I'm sorry, do you not have any manners?" Piper scolded the hidden voice as if she was scolding baby Wyatt. The Sister's, Leo and Wyatt looked on as a greasy dark haired, with the palest of faces wizard slowly rose from his seat donning what could be described as a black cape. Piper passed Wyatt over to his father, as she rose from her seat, with her sister's following close behind.

"Albus, I do not have time to listen to the whims from this pathetic group of witches, I have lessons to plan." The wizard stated as he began to make his way to the door.

"Severus, please sit. Lesson plans can wait we need to discuss these arrangements further first." Albus implored with the seemingly stubborn wizard. The wizard – Severus – briefly paused and glanced at Albus, the clogs in his head going haywire as he quickly re-evaluated the situation. Albus nodded in appreciation as Severus made his way to the front of the staff room next to his friend and head teacher.

"So what can these 'witches' do, that we can't? Why have they brought a baby?" the wizard sneered at the final word.

"Did you just turn up your crooked nose at my son dammit?" Piper all but screamed at the wizard for disrespecting her son. All she got in response was a sneer, which infuriated her even more. Slowly her hands rose up and in a split second Severus Snape, was frozen with the only mobile part of his body being his head. He was essentially a statue. The other teachers within the staff room gasped at the display of control that the American witch has over her powers.

"Piper, he's not worth it. There's no point using your powers on him. We are going to have to see him everyday for however long we are here for. Let's not start off on the wrong foot." Phoebe whispered in her ear, her empathy power enabled her to feel the emotions of those within the staff room; fear, curiosity, anger, hatred. The Sister's together glared at the greasy haired teacher, who has refused to give them one ounce of respect, and had resorted to sneering and spitting out multiple obscene remarks directed mostly at Piper.

"Ladies, Severus, would you like a sweet? And if you may…" Albus asked with a smile gesturing towards the frozen ex-potions and new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, before reaching into a draw in one of the desks, and producing a jar of sweets. The Sister's exchanged looks of confusion, as the rest of the staff rolled their eyes, used to witnessing this weird obsession that Albus Dumbledore has with sweets. Silence was the response, a very tense and uneasy silence. Nobody quite sure of how to proceed. After much deliberation and thought Piper relinquished the hold over the greasy haired professor, before crossing her arms and continuing her glare at the Professor.

"Albus, what is the meaning of this?" A harsh Scottish voice was heard throughout the staff room, as a rather elderly teacher with hair styled in a bun sat perfectly on the top of her head stood.

"Minerva, I will be getting to that rather momentarily, so if everyone can take a seat please?" Albus stated with a slight strain in his voice, as the stress of this meeting continued to increase. The Scottish Professor, Minerva sat, whereas the greasy haired Professor stormed across the room to take a vacated seat, when all of a sudden he was repelled across the room. The Charmed Ones and Chris now on high alert, as they noticed Wyatt has his force field up protecting himself and his father.

"I have had enough of these witches Albus!" Severus bellowed as he stood up straightening his cloak that had become dishevelled due to flying across the room. "What just happened?"

"How about you tell us?" Piper asked, her eyes full of distrust. Severus glared at them a questioning look in his eyes, not understanding what entirely happened.

"Wyatt only uses his force field when he sense danger or thinks someone is evil," Chris began to explain to the room of Hogwarts professors.

"And trust us when we say that Wyatt is a very good judgement of character." Leo said from within the force field, finishing Chris' sentence. Albus took a seat; a very tired expression filled his eyes.

"I to, have a very good judgement of character. And trust me, when I say that you can trust Severus. He is a spy for good, after previously becoming a Death Eater and working for Voldemort. Due to an…incident where he lost someone close to him, he sought my help and since then has been a very faithful ally," Albus explained briefly.

"You mentioned them before, but what is a Death Eater?" Paige asked curiously.

"They are witches and wizards that work for and follow He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named," The Scottish witch Minerva answered from her seat. The witches looked shocked at this answer, knowing full well how being a spy can affect a person in so many ways as they experienced in the past with Cole.

"How do you know that he can be trusted? Wyatt wouldn't raise his shield if there wasn't a reason." Piper stated, still not trusting this so called ally.

"Right because let's trust the judgement of a toddler," Severus mumbled sarcastically.

"Right, that's it! I have been in your world all of two minutes, and you have done nothing but insult us. We are here to help your world dammit! I have had enough of your sarcasm and rudeness. Don't insult my family anymore because that is a sure fire way to severely piss off a pregnant hormonal woman!" Piper shouted in a stern voice, laced with hatred towards this arrogant man. The staff watched on in silence, not wanting to say anything wrong, while the sisters rolled their eyes at the outburst, as they are used to Piper's short temper. Severus opened his mouth to respond when he was quickly interrupted.

"I wouldn't say anything if I was you, unless you want her to turn you into a toad," Paige said sweetly from her position next to her older sister to try and defuse the situation.

"Can we get back to the important issue, of what we are going to be doing here?" Chris asked, wanting to understand the plan, as he has currently had to hold off his plans for saving Wyatt.

"We need you to help protect the school. Help us to develop new spells, and potions in order to increase the protection of the school and the students. Also to help us strategize a method to help Harry defeat Voldemort once and for all. I also hope that you would help to teach the not only the students, but us teachers as well about your form of magic. I would insist that you would assist within different lessons and work alongside the Professors focusing on; Charms, Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts, as these would be the most useful lessons to help the students with." Albus briefly explained to the Americans.

"Okay, we can do that but we are going to alternate with the lessons, as one of us is going to have to look after Wyatt when we have to teach," Leo pitched in after he managed to cox Wyatt into lowering his shield.

"That is understandable," the older wizard said with a nod of his head, understanding the importance of family and loved ones especially through the darkest times.

"So which teachers are we going to be working alongside?" Paige asked, keen to get started and help the school.

"Our Charms professor, Filius Flitwick," Albus gestured over to the incredibly tiny wizard who gave them a smile and a wave. "Our Potions professor, Horace Slughorn. Be careful, he has a tendency to attach himself to famous and influential people," Albus finished with a whisper to the Sisters. A rather large and balding old man stepped forward and shook each of their hands a large smile on his face. "And last but not least our Potions professor, Severus Snape," Albus finished with a twinkle in his eye. The American's looked on in shock at this revelation.

"Great. Just great."

* * *

 **Thank you for all the follows, alerts, favourites and reviews. They mean so much to me and keep me inspired, so please keep them coming. Hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

 **Next chapter, will see the start of the new school year.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Harry James Potter

Two weeks went by from when the Charmed One's and their companions arrived at Hogwarts. Their time was spent learning the school environment, learning the very hard way that the staircases have a habit of changing without a moments notice. Finally convincing Albus to alter the wards around Hogwarts to enable orbing so Chris can remain active on hi search to discover who turned Wyatt evil, and for Leo to stay in communication with the Elders.

It was the afternoon, and the Professor's were in the Great Hall eating lunch waiting for the students to arrive later this evening. The Charmed One's were sat separately at one of the house tables, with Paige feeding Wyatt while Phoebe and Piper moaned about the inconvenience staying at Hogwarts has brought them.

"We are here to help save the magical creatures of this world. But who's going to save us when we go back to San Francisco with no home to go back to?" Piper moaned anger staring at her phone that has been rendered useless within the castle. "How are we going to pay the bills? I can't rely on Dad to keep P3 open, he doesn't know anything about running a club or anything about music post 1960s!"

"Well Elise has allowed me time off to be with my family, and has currently hired a ghost writer to keep my column going. But we don't know how long this is going to take, and I need my job! Besides my readers are going to soon realise that it's not my advice." Phoebe cried out, slowly resting her head on the table in front of her wallowing in self-pity. Paige glanced between both of her older sisters in amusement at their apparent melt-downs, oblivious to the obvious solution to this matter.

"You guys are so slow," Paige stated to them as she continued to feed Wyatt his lunch.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked not moving from her current position.

"You know three people – who you are related to – that can orb. So maybe every couple of weeks or so, one of us can orb you there, so you can check up on things." Paige stated rather simply, feeling as if she momentarily took over the role of the older sister. Phoebe's head shot up from the table and exchanged a sheepish look with her older sister, who donned an somewhat evil smirk.

"We were over reacting weren't we?" Phoebe muttered glancing between her sisters. Piper let a laugh looking at the middle sister, whose face displayed a look of utter confusion.

"I'm pregnant, I don't know what your excuse is," Piper laughed, stopping abruptedly due to a hiccup. But not an ordinary hiccup, but one the dispelled blue orbs from her mouth, the same as when she was pregnant with Wyatt.

"Karma," Phoebe muttered with a smile on her face, at the uncomfortable pregnancy symptoms that her sister was experiencing.

"Let's not talk about Karma, not after what happened last time with Richard." Paige muttered, handing Wyatt over to his mother now that he had finished eating.

"Oh Mata Hari. Let's not have a repeat situation of that," Phoebe mumbled as she reminisced on that awful situation that happened a few months prior to now. Abruptly Phoebe stood up, and started to make her way out of the Great Hall.

"Where are you going?" Paige shouted out to the form of her retreating sister.

"Going to find Leo, I can't stop thinking about the state of my column," she replied not even bothering to turn around to face her family as she strutted towards the door.

"You have got to be kidding me. Phoebe Halliwell, don't make me come after you!" Piper screeched causing the other Professor's in the Hall to look up from their lunch. Paige sent them an apologetic look in advance before the inevitable argument would begin. Paige watched Severus observing the situation, and there was what could only be described as glee in his eyes from the obvious display of a loss of control. Her eyes narrowed at the Defence Professor, as over the past two weeks neither herself nor her family were able to trust him. Severus locked eyes with the younger Sister, before sneering down at her with evident distrust. The Englishman and the American continued the staring contest, neither wanting to seem weak and back down first. Well that was until they heard a scream. All heads in the Great Hall whipped to the location of the noise. Piper Halliwell.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" Piper shouted looking up at the ceiling. Before anyone knew it, the eldest sister was on her feet storming out of the Great Hall as fast as her pregnant feet would take her. Phoebe watched the events that unfolded, and slowly retreated back to her younger sister. They both exchanged a look with each other, that clearly stated that Piper and Leo are going to be busy for a while disciplining their son. Both Sisters' were lost in thought, thinking about Piper, Leo and Wyatt. Wyatt was clearly starting to act up, not used to the change in environment. This change must be confusing for the eighth month old child. Not aware of their surroudnings, they failed to notice Albus approach them taking a seat next door to them.

"Care for a sweet?" he asked with a twinkle in his wise eyes offering them the sweet jar. The two remaining Sister's smiled in response.

SWTWM

The evening had finally arrived, and the Professor's were sat at the table at the front of the Great Hall, while the students were sat at their designated house tables, watching the first years file in huddled together following Professor McGonagall. Shock, fear, and awe filled the faces of the first year students as they took in their surroundings, noting that the ceiling has been charmed to reflect the sky, a clear indication of what their magic is capable of doing. Once the first years had arrived at the front of the stage, the frail and very old hat that was perched on a stool, opened at the brim and began to start singing. Once the hat had finished his song and those within the hall applauded, Professor McGonagall began reading the students name one by one in order for them to be sorted. The sorting process to a rather long time, especially as that Sorting Hat had some difficulties deciding which house certain students belonged in. Once all students had been sorted, Albus rose to his feet in order to address the school.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you have enjoyed your summer, and are ready for another year of education. Before the Welcome feast begins, I would like to inform you of some staffing changes. I would like to introduce our new potions master; Professor Horace Slughorn." There was a murmur of confusion amongst the students as they noted Professor Severus Snape still sat amongst the staff. Albus either noted or pretended to ignore the awkwardness of the situation, and chose to continue speaking. "I would like you all to welcome your Defence Against the Arts teacher, Professor Severus Snape."

A loud outcry can be heard amongst the students, with several standing in dismay at the news. The table filled with Green and Silver, cheered at the news, revelling in the pain of the other students. The Charmed Ones sat watching, in utter confusion. The sister's were aware that they did not get on well with this particular individual, but it is apparent that it is a popular opinion. Minutes passed, until Albus was finally able to regain control of the situation.

"I'm sure you all will be most welcoming to our professors. But on to more pressing matters. Mr Filch would like me to remind you all that the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden to students. And any student in possession of items Weasley Wizard Wheezes will be confiscated and detentions will be issued.

But on another note, you are aware that Lord Voldemort has returned and the safety of the students is of the utmost importance. This is why I have asked for the help of very powerful Wiccan witches and Whitelighters from America to help protect you the students and this school. We as Professor's want all of you to be safe and protected as you walk through these halls. And not only that, but our American friends have agreed to assist with Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts as their magical practices are slightly different from ours, and we want you to have the best education and protection that Hogwarts has to offer. So please put your hands together for; Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Chris, Leo and their baby Wyatt." Albus finished and started the round of applause. The American's all stood and waved as the Great Hall of students started to clap clearly trying to take in the information that their wise Headmaster has just informed them of. As soon as everyone within the hall has taken a seat, the tables within the hall was filled with food enough to feed an army of people. The smell of the food with the hall can only be deemed as incredible as everyone tucked into their meals, and the sound of the student voices echoed throughout the hall.

Hours passed and finally it was time for an early night ready for classes to begin tomorrow. The Sister's and Chris slowly made their way up to their apartment, as Leo had left dinner early in order to put Wyatt to bed.

"Are you guys ready? Tomorrow we become teachers." Phoebe asked as she linked arms with her sisters.

"I hope so, if I can get enough sleep. The baby just doesn't stop moving when I'm trying to sleep." Piper groaned.

"Sorry," Chris apologised. The sister's stared at him before laughing, realising Chris was apologising for his unborn self.

"It's alright Peanut," Piper said as she reached up to ruffle his unkempt hair, causing Chris to join in with the laughter, relaxing for the first time. The Sister's and Chris were laughing to much that they were not paying enough attention to where they were walking, if so they wouldn't have stumbled into three unsuspecting students. There was a moment of awkward silence, before apologies were being exchanged.

"So you are the witches from America? The Halliwell's?" asked a girl with inquisitive eyes and brunette bushy hair.

"Yes, how did you know our surname, it was never mentioned." Paige asked, slightly confused.

"I read about you in a book somewhere in the library."

"Ignore her, she's very much into her books," a boy with the most vivid red hair and freckles intervened.

"It's fine, we will be teaching you tomorrow anyway. So you know who we are, can we ask who you three are?" Phoebe asked with a smile at the students.

"This is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley. And I am Harry Potter."

* * *

 **This chapter was just a short filler chapter, just as a means to get the students to arrive at Hogwarts, as to when the story will properly begin. So stay tuned as the action and drama will finally begin.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: First Class

It was an early Monday morning, indicating the start of a new term. The entire school body were seated in the Great Hall, the tables filled with multiple breakfast options. The Head's of Houses made there way along their house tables handing out timetables to the relevant students. An echo of groans from the students could be heard following the Head of Houses as they were not pleased with their timetables. The Professor's that remained at the table looked on in amusement at the behaviour of some of the students, clearly forgetting that they are here at Hogwarts in order to gain an education. Breakfast passed in a rather quick fashion, and suddenly it was time for the first lesson of the term to begin. The corridors of Hogwarts was filled with a blur of Hogwarts uniforms as the students tried to ensure that they began the term in a punctual fashion, and to avoid the wrath of their fellow housemates by losing house points before term properly starts. The sixth year Gryffindor students slowly made their way to their Defence Against the Dark Arts class, not a smile in sight, knowing that the Slytherin's would get preferential treatment due to their Slytherin roots. The sixth year students made their way into the classroom, and took their seats waiting for their Professor to arrive. Moments passed before the door to the classroom swung open again and the dark-haired professor made his way to the front of the class, cloak billowing in the wind he created and a scowl sat firmly on his face. Followed closely behind The DADA professor was the Charmed Ones, Paige in front, followed by Phoebe and Piper taking her time in order to keep the nausea at bay. All four Professor's stood at the front of the class looking at all the students, noting the looks of confusion that donned the majority of their faces.

"Class, this is Professor Matthews, and Professor Halliwell's." Professor Snape introduced briefly to the class. The Professor opened his mouth in order to begin the class, when someone coughed to interrupt him. The student's looked on in fear as they watched their new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor slowly turn to the face the sisters. The sneer on his face is enough to make the students cower away; nobody ever interrupts Professor Snape. However this look did not affect the Sister's in any way, to be honest they did look amused by the entire situation.

"Can. I. Help?" Professor Snape drawled out looking at the witches in utter disgust, as they smiled in return.

"We just thought it would be better if we introduced ourselves. We aren't technically professors; we are just here to help your magical world. So please feel free to call me Paige, and these are my older sister's; Phoebe and Piper," the younger witch introduced to the class with a smile, which helped to ease the student's nerves. Severus Snape just stared with absolute hatred. He is the Professor that is feared by all students, he is a man that values perfection at all times. And these American witches have completely undermined him in the classroom, by being friendly and warm to the students he has spent the previous five years tormenting.

"If you don't mind, we have a lesson to teach, you can do all the nicety things in your own time and not in mine. So as the Headmaster stated last night, the Dark Lord is rising in power. For each day that he has returned, he is gaining more followers and more powers. As you are all fully aware, the safety of our world relies on one…wizard," Professor Snape glared at Harry Potter, the bane of his existence, the boy that has followed in his father's footsteps. "The purpose of these lessons, is to help prepare you for the inevitable. Professor Dumbledore, thought it best that we should learn different methods of Defence which is why he enlisted the help of the Charmed Ones," Professor Snape finished with a sneer, moving his glare from Harry to the Sisters. Piper glared back not afraid of the older man. Paige rolled her eyes in boredom, and Phoebe decided to make the most of this time, and read the student's emotions in order to get a better understanding.

"Sir," a timid voice called out from the middle of the classroom, where a slightly chubby boy with brown hair had raised his hand.

"Longbottom, what do you want?" Professor Snape snarled at the teenaged boy, who slowly shrank back, immediate regret visible on his face for raising his hand.

"W-w-what exactly are the Charmed Ones?" the young teenaged boy stuttered.

"Well, we are. We are a sisterhood of witches, decedents of our ancestor Melinda Warren, who was one of the most powerful witches, and in turn formed a powerful line of witches. When our ancestor Melinda was burnt at the stake she prophesised, that each generation of Warren witches will continue to grow stronger, until three sisters arrive, and these three witches will be the most powerful the world has ever seen." Piper explained taking a perch on the edge of Severus Snape's desk slowly rubbing her swollen stomach.

"So if you are so powerful how have we never heard of you?" a boy with the blondest of hair complete with a sneer and the sound of disbelief and disgust voiced aloud.

"That's because where we keep our magical world secret, they live alongside muggles." The Defence Professor dryly laughed in disbelief, causing all the students with green in their uniform to laugh, the other students glaring at them. The Sister's glanced at each other before looking back at the blond haired boy.

"And who exactly are you?" Phoebe questioned, realising that she was getting a really bad vibe of this student; arrogance, cocky yet an underlining sense of fear and nerves.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, one of the richest wizarding families. We focus on helping to ensure our family line remains pure. We don't tend to socialise with blood traitors and mudbloods." He sneered, causing half of the students to laugh, and the other half to gasp in shock. It was clear to see that the Professor, agreed with what the blond student has said as very little happened in terms of controlling the class.

"So Mr Malfoy, if you are almighty and powerful, what are you scared of? Or should I be more precise and say who?" Phoebe questioned, and within seconds the class was completely silent as eye darted between the witch and wizard.

"I'm not scared of anything. Or anyone" he replied in a cocky fashion crossing his arms and glaring at the middle sister.

"I beg to differ with that. I can sense it. But listen to this warning, we may not understand your beliefs of your magical world, but from the reaction of half the class, I know what you said was offensive and insensitive. We are witches that are not to be messed with, and keep this behaviour up through these classes, I will not hesitate to turn you into a turkey." Phoebe finished with a small smile on her face, and watched as the class looked intrigued as to what these witches have to offer. Draco Malfoy's face paled at the thought of being transfigured into another animal, and wisely decided to remain quiet.

"Now that is enough disruption, we are going to be focusing on non-verbal spells today. Everyone wands out. What is the advantage of nonverbal spells?" Professor Snape asked.

"Your opponent has no warning about which kind of spell you are about to perform, giving you a split second advantage," Hermione answered.

"Five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn," Snape said. "But so everyone can see it in action," The Professor's sentence drifting off as he looked towards the sisters. A quick glance between the three of them, a quick and efficient conversation to decide who would help demonstrate. A moment passed before Piper slowly pushed herself off the desk she was perched on, turning to face Severus Snape. The look of the Professor's face was one of disbelief, as his inner morale fought against performing a spell on an obviously pregnant woman.

"Sir, you can't she's pregnant!" Hermione said on behalf of the class, in a high pitch voice not quite believing what she was about to witness.

"Miss Granger isn't it?" Paige asked, only continuing when she saw the bushy-haired student nod, "Trust me, Piper is tougher than she looks."

Whilst the class looked on in anticipation and disbelief, not understanding why a pregnant woman, witch or no witch would volunteer her life and her baby's life for a class demonstration. However the remaining two sisters' looked almost bored as they are used to seeing their sister in this sort predicament. Severus Snape. Finished with his inner battle of whether to continue with this demonstration, took a deep breath before unsheathing his wand hidden within the folds of his cloak. He smirked at the eldest sister who smiled in return before placing her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. The smirk fell off the face of the greasy haired professor quite uneasy and starting to lack confidence in his magic, whilst observing the sheer relaxation and calmness that has been radiating from the eldest Charmed One. Piper raised an eyebrow, in a way of inviting the Professor to make the first move. In the blink of an eye, Severus wand was raised and a strong red light was emitted from it moving quickly in the direction of Piper Halliwell who's hands were still in her pockets. Without warning as the spell approached Piper, a blue force field was projected out stemming from her swollen stomach as to which the older witch smiled as it was rebounded and directed back to the caster of the spell. Loud gasps of shocks from the students could be heard as they watched their Defence Professor fly across the classroom before landing ungainly into a bookshelf. The students watched on anxiously waiting for inevitable explosion from Severus Snape. Slowly Severus made his way to his feet, glaring at Piper Halliwell in the process who's hands still remained in her pockets.

"Everyone in pairs now, one person will cast a simple jinx or hex and their partner will cast a shield. Non-verbally. I don't want to hear a peep out any of you." Severus ordered in his cold, emotionless voice. In the blink of an eye, the tables have been moved to the side of the room and everyone had partnered up. It was clear to see who were more comfortable with their magic and who were nervous. The adults walked amongst the students analysing each and every individual. Phoebe Halliwell however paid attention to one particular student who was paired with Ron Weasley.

"What's your name?" she asked, stopping the pair's attempt of a duel.

"Neville Longbottom."

"Well Neville, I can sense your nerves and how scared you are from the other side of the room. What is it?" she asked softly so no one else around them could hear them.

"Nothing…well, Professor Snape scares me. And I guess I have big footsteps to follow in, and I am scared of messing up and disappoint my Grandmother." He whispered, shocked that he confided this information in a complete stranger. But there was something about this witch that seemed warm and maternal to the young wizard.

"Ignore Severus. But back to the task at hand. I know that our magic is different, but I am going to tell you something that I want you to take on board. With Wiccan magic, we are always told that our magic is tied to our emotions. Anything like fear, nerves – those negative emotions – can have an affect on your magic. Before you cast your next spell, clear your mind and focus on the task, ignore everything else." Phoebe instructed taking a step back and watching the students. Neville raised his wand once more and eyes focused on the redheaded student, before a bright light was released from his wand heading directly to his partner. At the last moment the redhead managed to deflect the spell before smiling at his partner and congratulating him. Neville turned towards the middle sister, the biggest grin upon his face and pride in his eyes.

"Well done! Just keep that information in mind, not just with defensive spells but all spells and magic." Phoebe added to the student before moving on towards the next student.

SWTWM

Defence Against the Dark Arts class finished and the students filled out quietly grumbling about the 12 foot essay that they have already accumulated after their first lesson. But sounds of excitement at the thoughts of the new American Professors.

"They were amazing. Did you see what she did? Her hands were in her pockets the whole time yet Snape went flying!" Ron Weasley said excitedly walking alongside his two best friends.

"Yes Ronald, we saw." Hermione answered bluntly, her mind already on the homework that they had on non-verbal spells.

"And did you see how good the other one was with Neville?" Ron continued on.

"Yes, it was good. I found a mention of them in a book in the library down one of the aisle that nobody ever goes down. It would be interesting to be able to see that full extent of what their magic can do." Hermione mused.

As Hermione and Ron chatted away, neither paying much attention to what the other was saying, Harry's train of thought was along the same lines as Hermione. These witches are meant to be powerful enough that just the three of them alone can help to protect the wizarding world. These witches in theory should have enough power to help the young wizard defeat his worst and unwanted enemy. From what was shown in DADA, one of the witches was very powerful almost invincible, but that was power was connected to the baby. What happens to their magic when the baby is born, would they still be able to help Harry? These are the questions and worries that continued to spin around in the speckled boy's head. How many people have to risk their lives in order to help him? In his sixteen years of life, so many people have sacrificed themselves in order to keep Harry alive so he can complete his prophesised destiny to defeat one of the most evil wizards that has ever graced the planet. But was it selfish to ask these women, these strangers, sister's and a mother to do everything in their power to help Harry? But the young wizard knew that if Dumbledore believed in them, then he should too. Hermione watched as her best friend's faced went through a wide range of emotion, which was a common occurrence for the young wizard that unfortunately carries the weight of the world on his shoulders. Nothing that either Ron or Hermione can tell Harry will make him feel better. Voldemort needs to be defeated so at long last, Harry Potter can live his life safe without the fear of death constantly looming.

"Do you think we should head to the library? Make a start on our Defence homework?" Hermione asked trying in vain to distract her best friend.

"Hermione! We have a week till that is due, we don't need to start it now!" Ron answered immediately, the thought of going to the library not seeming ideal to the red-headed wizard.

"Ronald, this is the beginning of our N.E. , we have to stay of our work load. It's not like O. where you could get away with it?" Hermione badgered him, her famous studious and know-it-all voice firmly in place.

"But Hermione, just because we have a study period, doesn't mean we have to spend it in the library and become a hermit!" Ron whined causing Harry to smile at the familiar argument that happens at least once a month between his two best friends. Hermione glanced over at Harry noting the small smile on his face, before continuing her argument with Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Fame and Potions

It has only been four days into the new term at Hogwarts, and already the sixth years have started to realise that they are going to have to work extremely hard in order to get an acceptable grade for their N.E. . Thursday morning found the Gryffindor sixth years traipsing into the dungeons for their double potions lessons with Professor Slughorn. As the Gryffindors filed in to the classroom and took a seat, the Slytherins were already sat down and glaring at the eldest and youngest Halliwell sisters.

"Welcome back to another year of Potions. Things are going to be a little bit different this year with the help of the Halliwell sisters. As I have not taught any of you before, we are going to have some sort of test." Slughorn explained his eyes travelling around the room before finally resting on Harry. "I expect great things from you, your mother was a fantastic potions brewer." The professor gushed in excitement at the thought of being able to teach such a young man that is known throughout the wizarding world.

"Let's not add more pressure on to him. He has enough to deal with don't you think?" Paige whispered to Slughorn after noticing that his eyes never strayed from Harry, and the young wizard was growing increasingly more uncomfortable from the unwanted attention.

"Yes, lets all pander to Saint Potter," a voice sounded from the middle of the classroom. The adults turned to where the voice was, and saw a group of Slytherin students muttering amongst each other not noticing how loud they were in comparison to the quiet class. The potions professor opened and closed his mouth struggling to find a way to discipline the unruly Slytherins.

"Mister Malfoy, need we have to remind you that we can turn you into a turkey if you don't stop talking?" Piper asked him in a bored tone, sick of the way that the boy behaves.

"Another threat. Wait until my father hears about this," the blonde-haired boy snarled towards the two siblings, while his friends too glared.

"Good, be sure to give him directions." Piper responded sarcastically not in the slightest bit intimidated by the threats of a boy. Malfoy eye's narrowed but remained silent as he realised he would not be able to walk all over these particular witches.

"Right, back to the test. As Professor Slughorn needs to gauge an understanding of your skills in potion making, we would like you to follow the instruction on the board," Paige paused in her sentence to look at Slughorn, who in turn waved his wand in the direction of the blackboard where the instructions appeared. "As Piper and I would also like to see where your skills lie, this is a difficult Wiccan potion in order to conjure an animal, which is similar to some of the spells you are able to cast."

"But please don't be fooled, this potion is not as easy as waving a wand. So don't be discouraged if you can't do it the first time. This is a potion that doesn't take long to brew, so you will be able to have a couple of attempts." Slughorn finished before allowing the students to collect the ingredients from the ingredient cupboard. Quickly and quietly the students bustled around, trying to get the correct ingredients the first time to prevent making unnecessary trips back and forth. Once the students had settled in and began following the instructions the adults made their way around the students. Slughorn tactically went towards the Slytherin students to try and minimise any classroom disruptions as the Slytherin house did not like the fact that the Charmed Ones were at Hogwarts to help vanquish Voldemort, a wizard who's values the majority of that House and their parents believe in and follow. The Sisters observed the Gryffindor students and noticed that all but one student was following the instructions correctly.

"So, which step have you missed?" Piper asked Harry Potter after looking into his cauldron and seeing that it doesn't look like it is supposed to. Harry's face started to go red as he slowly re-read through the steps on the blackboard, and if possible his face went even more red when he realised what he did wrong.

"I missed step four. I didn't add the cardamom," the young wizard said quietly, his voice filled with embarrassment. Piper smiled at him in a maternal way.

"Don't feel embarrassed or ashamed. It took me years to fully understand potions and get to the level that I am, and honestly my chef background was also a big advantage that I had over my sisters. But with this particular potion, it took poor Paige here months of constant work to successfully conjure a dove." Piper spoke softly to the young wizard, to prevent people from overhearing, Harry looked at the witch with confusion in his eyes, not used to the maternal nature of her voice a complete contrast to how she addresses Malfoy and Snape. It ignited a form of emotion within Harry, as this is a constant reminder that he will never hear his own mother speak to him like this. But now is not the time to dwell on situations that cannot be altered, the focus has to be on conjuring a stupid dove.

"If it took so long for Paige to master, why are we doing it?" Harry muttered as he cleaned out his cauldron in order to try the potion again.

"Because we want to gauge how well you follow instructions, because Wiccan Potions are different and we want to know how we should approach the teaching of this class Harry," Piper answered causing Harry to jump not realising that she had managed to overhear his childish whine. The cheeks upon the teenage boy slowly took on a reddish hue from the embarrassment, his eyes locking on with the eldest witch. Piper raised an eyebrow at the teenager before moving onto the next student, who happened to be Harry's best friend Ronald Weasley, and has managed to do a worse job at botching the potion than Harry did. As Piper stood next to Ron's cauldron trying to determine the best plan of action to try and salvage his potion, the door to the Potions classroom burst open with Chris running in.

"Mo- I mean Piper I need your help," he said as he reached his mothers side. Piper pulled Chris to the front of the classroom away from the students and nodded at Paige signalling for her to join them.

"Chris what is going on?" Piper demanded keeping her voice at a whisper glaring at her son for interrupting a lesson.

"Scabbar Demons are onto me. I have had to orb all over creation to try and loose them, but they will find me. So we need to get Phoebe and find a way to vanquish them," he answered turning to glance at the class to make sure no one could overhear them.

"What do you think is happening over there?" Harry whispered to his two best friends, as they watched the interaction between the two female and male witches.

"It looks like they are arguing," Hermione answered as they watched on as Piper started raising her arms around in fury, while it seemed that Paige was doing everything to try and keep the pregnant witch calm. Without warning Piper almost growled in anger as she grabbed Chris by the arm, before the two of them jingled away in a swirl of blue and white balls of lights. The class gasped in shock never seeing this type of magic or method of travel before.

"Horace we'll be back," Paige said with a smile to the older wizard before looking up towards the ceiling, "Thanks for leaving me," she almost shouted before waving at the class and disappearing in the way that Piper and Chris did only moments ago. The students all exchanged looks between each other before the class erupted in loud whispers as friendship groups tried to theorise as to why the two sisters and the male witch had to leave all of a sudden. Not a single student had been able to overhear what was discussed, but each group were hoping to potentially get answers from them in Defence Against the Dark Arts this afternoon. Horace Slughorn tried and failed miserably at trying to control his class, which led to potions being forgotten and a mixture of the spoiled potions resulted in an incredible stench. Unable to remain in the classroom, Slughorn released them early, which only increased the hyperactive mood amongst the student as they continued to chat amongst their friendship groups as they made their way out of the cold, dank dungeons.

"What do you reckon happened? It all seemed a bit intense don't you think?" Hermione pondered aloud as the Golden Trio made their way slowly towards the Gryffindor common room to wait till their next lesson.

"I don't know, but I am dying to find out. But more importantly Hermione you said people can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts. I guess you and that poxy book of yours is wrong," Ron said smugly as he exchanged a cocky grin with Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes at the immaturity displayed by her two best friends. Since they became best friends during their first year at Hogwarts, Ron and Harry have made it their mission to try and prove Hermione wrong with the information that she spouts willingly to them. However they have yet to succeed, and today was not going to be any different.

"Actually Ronald I was not wrong apparation in and out of the castle is not permitted. However it is clear that their magic is different from ours, because that was not apparating. This obviously means that the wards' surrounding the castle does not stop access for Wiccan magic." Hermione guessed and the boys nodded along with her explanation.

They continued their journey to the Gryffindor in an almost near silence besides the sound of their shoes connecting with the stone ground. The trio stepped into the Common Room after presenting the password to the fat lady when Harry suddenly frowned, replaying Hermione's last words over and over in his head. Something she said wasn't sitting right with him and he couldn't remember all of the words. That is a difficulty, as much as he loves Hermione like a sister, after six years he is able to tune out her know-it-all moments but still nod at the correct moments. As they curled up on their favourite sofa opposite the warm fire Hermione summoned a book from her dorm room to read, while Ron shuffled out a deck of Exploding Snap for the two boys to play. The rounds of Exploding Snap were quick with Ron winning every hand, which isn't surprising as Ron has a surprising knack for board and card games. But even with his high level of skills, he knew that he shouldn't be winning this easily. Enough is enough now Ron thought to himself as he threw his cards down onto the floor in a huff.

"Okay Harry. Spill. What's your issue?" Ron demanded, causing Hermione's head to snap up from her book and watch the boys carefully encase she needed to intervene to stop Ron from saying something he would regret. Harry's bright green eyes locked with Ron's blue eyes with the utmost confusion.

"I'm not sure. It was something Hermione said earlier that hasn't been sitting right with me. But I can't remember what it was," Harry mumbled his eyes diverted to the ground as a way of avoiding his friends.

"Then why don't you just ask her instead of wallowing around," Ron pointed out to Harry before turning to face Hermione. All she could do in this situation was shake her head, as all of this could have been avoided. Harry slowly turned to face Hermione who had a small smile on her face.

"Which part couldn't you remember? The part about the apparating, or there is a difference between our magic and Wiccan magic?" Hermione summarised. It was as if a light bulb went off in Harry's head as he jumped up from his seat and rushed towards the entrance of the Common Room. Hermione and Ron swapped confused glances, as it was clear to see that they had missed something.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as he stood up to follow Harry.

"To go and see Dumbledore."

"Why?" Hermione asked as she grabbed her bag and banished her book back to her dorm.

"Don't you see?" Harry asked not bothering to stop to let his friends catch up as he made his way down the stairs.

"See what?" Hermione and Ron asked together as they rushed to keep up with their best friend.

"You said it yourself Hermione, our wards doesn't protect us against Wiccan magic," Hermione quickly grabbed onto Harry's arm turning him to face her, stopping him in his tracks.

"Stop. Breathe. Then explain," she said softly trying to keep her green-eyed friend to remain calm. After taking a deep breath Harry continued.

"The wards that surround Hogwarts protects us from our magic, but not from Wiccan Magic. Think about it, if the Charmed Ones are the biggest force of good magic in their world, then there must be forces of bad magic that they are there to defeat. I mean they have a reputation within the Wiccan world, didn't you find that in a book or something?" Hermione nodded, slowly understanding what Harry had realised. On the other hand Ron still looked confused. "Don't you get it Ron? The evil in their world is like Wiccan magic which means that the wards won't stop them from entering Hogwarts grounds."

"Bloody hell."

* * *

 **And that is the end of another chapter. I am trying to aim to update at least once a month, but it is proving difficult as I have a lot of things coming up the next few weeks.**

 **Next chapter, we will see the Charmed Ones and the Golden Trio have a much needed meeting, so stay tuned.**

 **And please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please don't shoot me! Please read AN at the end.**

Chapter Seven: The Meeting – Part 1

"Harry you need to think this through properly. Dumbledore has most likely got something in place to stop that from happening." Hermione tried to reason with Harry as herself and Ron trailed behind him as he flew down the stairs towards Dumbledore's office.

"But what if he hasn't? I mean the whole reason why they are here is to help us with Voldemort, what if Dumbledore forgot to factor in that demons are after them, the school will be in danger!"

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look, knowing that nothing that they could do or say would change their best friends mind. All that they could do at this precise moment would be to follow and support their friend, no matter the decision. Harry continued to charge full speed ahead to the headmaster's office unbeknownst of the silent discussion happening between his best friends. The minutes that it took to get to Dumbledore's office felt like an eternity to the golden trio, but at long last the saw the statue leading to the Headmasters office. The trio slowed down their pace exchanging looks of confusion with each other.

"Password. Anyone have any ideas?" Ron asked crossing his arms across his chest in a defeatist manner.

"Well we know that it is a type of sweet. Dumbledore's passwords always are." Hermione added. Harry slowly felt the gaze of two pairs of eyes on him, which helped him to realise that the guessing of the password was going to be all down to him. Harry slowly paced up and down in front of the statue, rattling off names of wizarding sweets from a list he compiled within his mind, and after fifteen names of sweet, Harry finally hit the jackpot. The statue started to rotate to reveal the spiral staircase leading to the office. The trio ran up the stairs, forgetting manners and how to respect teachers because the next thing that happened was Harry burst through the door into the Headmaster's office. His attention focused on white haired man behind the desk, not noticing that he was not alone. Three pairs of eyes turned to face the teenaged boy and his two friends, whereas the older wizard was already had his attention on the door, with a knowing smile gracing his lips.

"Harry my boy, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. What can we do for you?" Dumbledore asked, waving his wand conjuring three more chairs to allow the trio to take a seat. Harry exchanged a sheepish look with his friends, his cheeks taking a slight reddish hue.

"Well Professor, Harry here was worried. He wanted to know whether the Hogwarts wards are able to fend off from not only You-know-who and death eaters, but also demons?" Hermione asked diplomatically and rationally, as she knew that Harry had a tendency to let his emotions get the best of him, and that would be a sure fire way to not receive the information that they needed from their Headmaster. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled understanding the subtle undertones that was involved within this question.

"Harry my boy. I can confirm hat this school will remain safe. We have added to the wards over the summer when the Charmed Ones and their family arrived." Dumbledore explained, noting the look of relief on Harry's face, and the tension disappearing from his shoulders. This was the news that Harry needed, as he is so used to being on edge at all times, always anticipating some sort of attack from his enemies.

"I am glad you are here Harry. I was going to send someone to find you so you can officially meet the Charmed Ones."

Harry's eyes travelled amongst the sisters, each of the sisters giving the young boy a warm smile, and in Piper's case a more maternal smile.

"So what exactly is your role here? I don't understand why you have been asked to help, and to put your lives in danger," Harry mused aloud, still not grasping the concept of why they have moved to Hogwarts to partake in a wizarding war.

"We are here to offer our expertise. To use a different kind of magic – wiccan magic – in order to help you defeat this guy." Piper said as she slowly rubbed her noticeable pregnant belly. "We understand the position you are in, and we are here to assist the good guys in winning…" Piper slowly drifter off, as she noticed Harry's eyes turning a dark shade, and his body started to tense in what looked like anger. It was clear to the sisters that even though the young boy was taking deep breaths to calm himself it was not working. Phoebe's eyes narrowed slightly, sensing something that the others were not able to sense. Before the middle sister even had a chance begin a discussion to understand exactly where these emotions have stemmed from, Harry exploded in a fit of fury.

"You understand my position? You don't understand. My parents are dead because of him!" Harry all but shouted rising in his seat, his nostrils flaring in anger. Hermione softly placed her hand on his shoulder from her position next to him to try and calm her friend down. Their eyes locked onto each other's, as they quickly and silently conversed with each other. Slowly Harry leaned back in his chair taking a deep calming breath. On the other side of Dumbledore's office, the sisters shared a somewhat bemusing glance with each other at the situation that they have found themselves in, which unfortunately did not go unnoticed by the red headed teenager.

"What was that look about? This isn't funny you know!" Ron said his finger pointing towards the sisters jumping straight to conclusions.

"We know it's not a funny situation. And we do understand, more than you realise Harry. Our mother had an affair with her whitelighter, - which is like a guardian angel - and it was a forbidden relationship, so when she realised she was pregnant with me they had to hide me. I was left at a church before two amazing people adopted me. I knew my entire life that I was adopted but in my teenage years I acted out, rebelled and behaved like a self-centred bitch. I drank, smoked and I pushed my parents to their limits on a daily basis. It was family night and I didn't want to go, because I thought I was to old for it but we went anyway. That night we got into a car accident and my magic saved me. I accidently orbed out of the car on to the road and I watched my parents burn to death. I was alone for years before I eventually found my sisters.

"I blamed myself for their deaths. If I had been a better daughter and if they weren't so angry with me, then this wouldn't of happened. Only in the last couple of years after meeting me sister's did I learn that my parent's are proud of what I have achieved, and the person that I have become." Paige explained her story to the students. Hermione's eyes glistened with unshed tears from listening, and even Ron the boy with the emotional range of a teaspoon looked moved after hearing her story. Harry on the other hand, wasn't sure how he felt. Her story is sad, but she had the chance to grow up with parents, a family. That was something that was taken from him at such a young age and his only flesh and blood subjected him to years of torment and abuse.

"That's a sad story I agree Professor. And I am sorry you went through all of that, but its just not the same thing. You had a loving home. I didn't," Harry commented his eyes darting between the sisters' in order to gage their reactions.

"It's not the same. But we know about loss. When I was around four years old, and Phoebe was two our mother died. A Water Demon killed her, our Grams then raised us, and she died of a heart attack when we were in our early twenties. Three years after Grams died, our older sister Prue was killed by a demon in our home. Which was when we first met Paige. The loss of loved ones is an excruciating pain that is indescribable. I have lost count of the number of times that I have mourned for my sisters, and they have mourned for me. With the continuous demon attacks that we have experienced of the years, we are always risking our lives in order to protect the innocent. All we want is a normal life because I don't want to leave my children without a mother. But in all honesty the demons and the warlocks are never going to stop until they have destroyed us, but if we can help you Harry to defeat this Moldymort so you can have a normal life, that is what we are going to do," Piper finished, her voice strong as she locked eyes with the prophesised boy. Harry observed her looking for any sort of deception, but all he could see in her eyes is sincerity. After a few moments Harry nodded and gave a small smile, finally feeling safe and at long last start looking forward and planning a future.

"Moldymort," Ron chuckled in the corner, "that's a good one." Hermione giggled at the new creation of the dark wizard's name. Harry glanced at his two friends, a small smile gracing his lips thanking Merlin that these were his friends. His family. They always knew how to defuse the tension within a room, without even realising, and it may have taken the young wizard six years to realise that these moments are precious, and from now on he's not going to take it for granted.

 **Sorry for the long delay for the update of this chapter. RL got in the way majorly and I didnt have anytime to write a new chapter. This chapter was meant to be double in size, but I am still working on it. So you didn't think that I have abandoned you, I decided to upload what I have now and hopefully upload the second part in the next couple of weeks.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here it is after months another chapter. Sorry it took so long. Real Life got in the way, and in all honesty I have been in and out of hospital that I haven't had time to think about writing at all. I am still not well at the moment, so updates will be sporadic and not come out at a set time. But I will still be updating, this story has not been forgotten, I promise**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Meeting – Part 2

"So how exactly are you going to help defeat You-Know-Who?" the red-headed boy asked once the giggles had died down. The sister's exchanged a brief look before shrugging their shoulder. The Golden Trio glanced at each other before looking at the adults in the room.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked confused. "Sir what does that even mean?"

"What it means my boy is, there are a few kinks that need to be ironed out," Dumbledore answered, drawing the sentence out, as it was clear to everyone in the room that there is no solid plan in place.

"Ironed out? It sounds like there is no plan here at all," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, there is only so much planning you can do, when you don't know when an attack could happen," Phoebe added.

"Exactly, and besides we have some form of idea. Create new spells and potions, come up with some form of a battle plan. This is not our first rodeo," Piper continued.

"And that's what this meeting was for. In order to come up with a rough guide and plan," Paige finished.

"So what have you come up with so far?" Harry asked, intrigued with the sheer confidence that the sisters showed. Harry has faced the Dark Lord on multiple occasions, but nothing can ever prepare you for the snake-like face with piercing eyes that show nothing but hatred and discomfort; and aims to put fear into anything and anyone he set his eyes on.

"Funny story, a plan has yet to develop." Paige mumbled,

"Not from lack of trying, we might add!" Phoebe quickly interjected.

"But we all have different approaches and, not sure what is the best way to go." Piper finished.

The Golden Trio eyes darted along the Charmed Ones from their seats in front of the Headmasters desk. The brains turning taking on board the limited information that they have been given. I guess this just shows the difference in age and level of skill. Whenever the Golden Trio have faced The Dark Lord, they have always faced him within a really poor unrehearsed plan, which has not been without casualties. Maybe it was a good idea that Dumbledore hired the extra help. Anything would be better than having to go through the pain of losing another loved one.

"What approaches have you come up with?" Hermione asked curiously, intrigued by the somewhat almost synchronised minds of the sisters.

"Well, we thought that we could try a spell. We've used it to vanquish The Source. And from the sounds of this Voldie guy, if his powers were translated into our Wiccan way, he would be classed as an Upper Level Demon." Phoebe explained.

"Source? Source of what?" Ron queried.

"Of all Evil." The sisters said together in a sombre manner. Each of the sister's remembering a time when they encountered the Source. Paige's mind flashed back to when The Source tried to trick her into using her magic for evil, when she first found out she was a witch. That feel of uncontrollable power, she could almost remember it like it was yesterday. Piper remembered the moment when she almost banished their powers, when The Source taped into her brain, and altered her perception of reality. The dream was so vivid, and when injured in the dream caused injury in real life. It was heard to believe what was reality and what was being altered, but the love of her husband and sister helped to bring her back to reality. Phoebe, her thoughts floated back to one of the worst times of her life. The love of her life, Cole had absorbed the powers of The Source, and kept it secret, ensuring that Phoebe started turning on her sister's. Paige could see Cole for what he was, but Phoebe refused to believe it. Then Cole got her pregnant, with a child that was never really hers. The child was doomed from the moment of conception, and the number of poisonous tonics consumed in order to enhanced the foetus dark side, in order to become a great leader when he was born. The pain of carrying the child for the mere short months, was ingrained within the middle sister's mind.

"The Source essentially is an evil essence which possessed the bodies of multiple demons over the last few centuries. numerous demons over the centuries. When the demon body is vanquished, the essence is transferred into another vessel. Think of it as single soul that takes over a host's body and uses it until the point of death." Paige explained, trying to simplify the concept of The Source.

"We have faced The Source on multiple occasions, and have lost people along the way due to him. But the spell is a powerful spell. And from hearing stories about your Voldie-whatever, he sounds powerful and to translate his magic into Wiccan magic, he would be classed as an Upper Level Demon." Piper mused out loud.

"Upper Level?" Harry asked confusedly.

"As in a hierarchy in terms of any magical beings, good and evil Any Upper-level being powers are stronger and are more resistance to pain and harm, which is increases the difficulty in attempting to vanquish," Phoebe explained to the group.

"If we going to focus on good Wiccan magic, we are classed as Upper Levels."

Piper added.

The descendants of Merlin magic, all exchanged looks, interested in how many Upper Levels they have fought. Albus took a keen interest in it, his thirst for knowledge and in turn power increased.

"So in total how many of the Upper-Level Demon's have you defeated?" Albus queried his interest truly piqued.

"Well from the beginning there was; Tuatha, Belthazor, Tempus, Anton, Eames," Phoebe started thinking back from when she first became a witch.

"You also forgot about Litvack, The Seer, The Brotherhood, The Triad and Shax" Piper added in.

"Of course, and there was also Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster. Bitches." Phoebe muttered.

"And you can't forget Matthew Tate, who tried to ruin the Wicca Line, and had to summon our ancestors to help us and Prue," Piper mused about one of the most surreal moments throughout her time as a witch. The time they got to meet Melinda Warren, and she helped them to understand the importance of honing in on their magic, and learning to embrace it and not to fear it.

"And with Paige there has been; The Seer again. The Source, The Evil Enchantress, The Sea Hag, The Crone, The Phoenix, Baccara. And I think that is all of them. Maybe a few others in there as well. But honestly you do start to lose count."

\- "You have forgotten by far the worse – The Demon of Fear; Barbas," Paid shuddered at the pure thought of the one demon that they have never been able to fully vanquish, but only banish for a certain amount of time. Up and until the point that another demon needs him for help, or he surfaces in order to obtain more power, for example Cole's power's when he came back from the underworld. That had to be one of the worse moments for the Sisters, with Phoebe killing her sister, and Piper not wanting to leave her baby alone when pregnant with Wyatt. Dark times lie ahead of us and there will be a time when we must choose between what is easy and what is right

The Golden Trio's mouths were open in shock, only now beginning to understand the sheer number of evil beings that they have had to defeat. Albus eye's twinkled in excitement at the sheer amount of power that was in one room. With this power, it should be enough for The Light to win and bring peace back to the magical community.

"Wow, is that the number of people that you have defeated? Ron asked.

"Far from it. There are the lower-level demons, and warlocks. And then there were demons from the past and future. We have had to defeat our past lives and curses which cause time loops. It is honestly non-stop. We actually had the opportunity to complete our destiny early, but things happen. Where we come from you need a correct ratio between good and evil in order to keep everything balanced." Phoebe informed them.

"But don't worry about that to much for now. We will be teaching a lesson on this at some point in order to inform the rest…" Piper drifted off mid-sentence in order to rub her chest, in preparation of what was going to happen next. A hiccup; once causing blue orbs to omit from her mouth. This meant one thing, baby Chris was awake and active, it was going to be a long night. "of your school. And on that note, I think it's time for me and the little one to go to bed."

"A brilliant idea Piper, I think it's time for everyone to head off to their dorms, it is almost curfew. Enjoy the peace of the weekend." Albus stood, waving his wand to open the door.

"Maybe we could have another meeting in a few weeks?" Harry enquired as they stood up to leave.

"Fine idea Mr Potter. I'll will send you a message, with a time. And you are welcome to bring Miss Granger and Mr Weasley with you. Dark times lie ahead of us and there will be a time when we must choose between what is easy and what is right. Goodnight."

* * *

 **Please favourite, follow and most importantly Review!**

 **x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another Chapter up, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Snape's Blunder

Two weeks have passed since the new term has started. The students are starting to learn and really enjoy Wiccan magic – everyone apart from Slytherin. They are still trying to make every lesson as difficult as possible especially Draco Malfoy. It was a Monday afternoon and it was a Charms lesson between Gryffindor's and Ravenclaws and Phoebe decided to sit in on it, just to get a better understanding. Charms to her were a play on words in order to gain something, either a vanquish or to summon an object. What Phoebe has learnt is that in this wizarding world, Charms are about adding properties to an object or creature. The class has spent most of the time giving Phoebe a crash course in the different Charms that they have learnt since their first year at Hogwarts. Most of them closely linked with Charms and Spells that they had. Whereas theirs was either a word or two, while in Wiccan magic it was around the length of a haiku.

"Here's another one," the female Ravenclaw twin announced as she broke her quill, before taking out her wand a pointing at it, "Reparo!" and within seconds the quill was repaired back to its former glory. Phoebe slowly clapped.

"Impressive. But with this spell can you only fix one object at a time?" Phoebe enquired directing the question at the Charms Professor. The Professor pondered on the question, as he has never been asked this question before.

"Come to think of it Phoebe, you would be correct. Only a witch or wizard with immense power would be able to focus on repairing multiple objects at a time. When it comes down to the mending charms, each charm is different depending on the object, how many pieces need to be fixed. The scattering of the pieces, and in some cases the spell is dependent if all of the pieces are still there. I'm guessing your magic may outsmart us here," the Professor finished excitedly. Professor Flitwick has lived in the wizarding world in Britain his entire life – lived in Hogwarts his whole life from being a student to becoming a professor. Flitwick never had the chance to branch out, so having the Sisters' here was a great opportunity that he was going to grab with both hands.

"In all honesty, we do have a spell that will repair the entire room. If someone can assist in destroying it. Please?" Phoebe asked nicely. Hermione glanced around and took out her wand looking towards the back at the empty part of the classroom.

"Bombarda!" Hermione cried as the back of the classroom was destroyed, the tables and chairs blown into smithereens. Flitwick opened his mouth to scold Hermione for such a display of vandalism, when Phoebe smiled and stood.

" _Let the object of objection become but a dream, As I cause the seen to be unseen."_ Phoebe recited, and the destroyed tables and chairs began to move and fuse together until it the destruction was nothing but a distant memory. The class gasped in awe at watching first-hand how powerful the Sisters not only together but as individuals.

"Right class, that is the end of the lesson. Homework will be I want you to read the 1st four chapters in your text books on advanced charms in preparation for your practical lessons at the end of the week. "Everyone apart from Hermione groaned as the packed away their belongings and headed off to their next lesson. Phoebe rushed out of the class and met up with Chris and Leo before Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"So how are you finding it?" Leo asked as held on tightly to Wyatt's hand to ensure that the child did not run off in this confusing castle.

"It's interesting their difference in magic. I think that you would like this Chris." Phoebe pointed out to her neurotic nephew.

"It's okay, I learn about this briefly in magic school – and no I will not expand on that. Anyway, I think I have another lead on who turns Wyatt evil." Chris whispered not wanting the students to hear about their other mission in life.

"What who?" Phoebe asked as she pulled Chris into the nearest empty classroom.

"I'm not sure, but I have Gideon looking into it. There have been a string of dead witches turning up in San Francisco with a single item missing from their possession. Word in the Underground is that there is a clan of demons who are currently looking for the Charmed Ones." Chris muttered his arms crossed around his chest in a protective notion. Phoebe observed her nephew and his facial expressions as she could not get a read on him.

"So, they are using witches as bait to try and get a rise out of us. They obviously must know that we are in San Francisco?" Phoebe queried.

"No, that is why the witches are being killed. I think these demons are about collecting powers is what I managed to gather from the elders." Leo added after following them into the empty classroom.

"And who better to go after then the twice blessed child," Phoebe mumbled the small snippets finally starting to piece themselves together. "Does Piper know?"

"We don't know when exactly to tell her," Leo answered.

"Well you better tell her soon, because we are about to head up to Defence, and you know I can't keep secrets." Phoebe warned them as she left the classroom.

Phoebe started to make her way around the castle deep in thought. They have focused so much of their time and efforts over the last few weeks in helping Harry, that there was a momentary lapse in judgement, that Wyatt was also in grave danger. Chris was here for a reason, he's here to make sure that the future doesn't end up in the same disastrous and chaotic manner in which he left it. He was here to make sure that the Piper lived to see her children grow up, and to hopefully meet her own grandchildren. He was here to make sure the family doesn't continue to go through painful and traumatic moments. And theoretically The Charmed One's should be helping him. Maybe it was time for a family meeting to make sure that both of their objectives are met with good results.

"You okay Pheebs?" a familiar voice asked quietly. Phoebe looked up from her deep thoughts and saw her older sister waiting outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom for the sixth-year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Phoebe bit her lip, her brain firing off in different directions trying to come up with an excuse, but her mind was coming up blank. Piper raised an eyebrow watching her younger sister trying to produce a lie.

"Phoebe. What is it?" Piper asked, tone similar to scolding a small toddler. Phoebe's eyes lowered, finding a great interest in the stone floor outside the classroom. Phoebe opened her mouth to explain what Chris had explained.

"I just spoke to Chris –",

"Why are you guys standing outside?" Paige asked as she rounded the corner noticing her sisters loitering in the corridor. Phoebe and Piper turned around to see their sister power walking down the hall towards them, "You know we have a class to help teach?" Paige questioned, failing to notice the slight tension between each sister as she walked into the classroom.

"This is not over," Piper muttered as she stalked in, hands tucked into her pockets. Phoebe let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and followed her sisters.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence from your location outside of the door," Snape drawled out from the front of the classroom. The sisters glared at him as they perched against the wall behind his desk. "Honestly I expect this behaviour from the first-years. Right class…" Snape now focusing his attention on the class.

"If he mumbles anything snide in this direction again I will not hesitate to blow him to pieces." Piper whispered to her sisters.

"Piper, this may be the wizarding world, but I'm pretty sure they would have rules against that," Phoebe replied.

"Yes, it's called murder," Paige continued, ensuring that she kept her voice low to not disrupt Snape's introduction of what the class will be learning today. From what she's managed to listen to is that the class will be duelling each other non-verbally, winner stays on.

"I know what its called," Piper almost shouted, having to check herself and keep her temper in check. "Phoebe, what are you hiding?"

Phoebe glanced at her sisters, shocked with the quick change in topic. How was she meant to get out of this situation, why did Leo and Chris have to tell her before she had to meet with Piper, they know her inability to keep secrets.

"Look we will discuss this later when Chris and Leo are here. Now shall we help with the class, it looks like Snape has finished his explanation," Phoebe ended the discussion by walking towards the class had been divided into two single file lines facing each other with Hermione and the Malfoy boy at the front, wands raised. Snape issued red sparks from his wand, and all of a sudden Hermione is hitting the Malfoy with a barrage of spells, one after another in such a quick succession, that Malfoy barely had time to conjure a shield to protect himself. The young witch did not let herself have any distractions as her peers began to murmur with excitement at what they were witnessing.

"Look we will discuss this later when Chris and Leo are here. Now shall we help with the class, it looks like Snape has finished his explanation," Phoebe ended the discussion by walking towards the class had been divided into two single file lines facing each other with Hermione and the Malfoy boy at the front, wands raised. Snape issued red sparks from his wand, and all of a sudden Hermione is hitting the Malfoy with a barrage of spells, one after another in such a quick succession, that Malfoy barely had time to conjure a shield to protect himself. The young witch did not let herself have any distractions as her peers began to murmur with excitement at what they were witnessing. Hermione jerked her wand and in the blink of an eye she was holding onto the blonde wizard's wand. The class applauded.

"Five points from Gryffindor for excessive use of force," Snape drawled as he called the next pair forward.

"Oh, come on, you have got to be kidding me. That was an impressive display of magic right there. You can't punish for that. What if this was the battle against Voldy, with his Eater people, do you think they are going to take it lightly? Make sure that the spells that are being used aren't to threatening then you have another thing coming. Battle is not fun and games, it's all about life or death. You of all people should know that, you battled in the first war did you or did you not?" Paige ranted, unable to stand the contradictory actions from this year's new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. The students all stood, mouths agape in shock that someone would attempt to put Snape in his place.

"And what gives you the right to undermine me?" Snape questioned his eyes lighting up in fury.

"And what gives you the right for penalising a student that has followed your instructions. If this was one of your snakes we wouldn't be having this conversation." Paige argued. The witch may not have been at this school for a long period of time, but the time that has been spent here it is clear to see that the Head of House favours his students more than others.

"Would you like to discuss this matter further?" Snape gritted out, clear that he did not want to discuss this in front of other students as his authority came into question.

"Gladly. Shall we let the next pair continue?"

Snape gave one further look of disgust as he raised his wand emitting the red sparks for the next pair to continue.

 **SWTWM**

The Golden Trio left their D.A.D.A classroom in a state of confusion and awe. This had to be one of the best lessons they have attended. Hermione is a student that only gains house points for her house and doesn't tend to lose them. When Snape docked the points for excessive use of force, her heart sank, knowing that it was not fair for herself to lose points because she had a better concept of nonverbal magic then a pure blood wizard.

"They really are brilliant witches. You should have seen the interest that Phoebe had in Charms today when comparing the varying difference and concentration needed to complete spells. I mean they can repair all of the damage in room with one spell whilst we would have to concentrate on a single object at a time. I wonder if we studied them more we would be able to adapt the way we cast spells?" Hermione pondered as they headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Oh, for Merlin's most baggy y-fronts, forget Charms Hermione, didn't you not witness Snape getting put into place? I mean they called him out on everything that we have been thinking. This is officially up there with one of the greatest moments, that and the time Malfoy became a ferret," Ron pitched in as he had a small smile on his face in amazement. Simply reminiscing on the antics of when the Mad-Eye Moody imposter was teaching D.A.D.A two years who decided that punishment should be human transfiguration. As much as the Gryffindor students enjoyed this, their Head of Year and the Slytherin students were far from amused, but the memories will remain,

"I wonder what their meeting is going to be like?" Harry pondered, having beginning to gain trust and believe in the Sister's to help and protect.

"Fred and George left me with a stash of extendable ears," Ron drifted off eyes darting between Hermione and Harry. Harry nodded liking the plan.

"I'll leave you boys to it, I'm going to eat a quick dinner and then head to the library to complete homework, and revise. Remember even though we have to worry about Voldemort, we still have N.E. to be ready for," Hermione reminded them as she continued walking, whilst the boys turned around and ran back to Snape's classroom to listen in on the meeting,

* * *

 **Sorry it has taken me so long to post, I had severe writers block and I have been working quite hard out in the real world and have had no free time. I have already started working on the next chapter, so should be posted by the end of the month the latest. The next chapter the drama is going to start to pick up dramatically and the story is going to start picking up pace.**

 **Thanks for all the support so far**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Halloween**

"What gives you the right to speak to me like that in front of students?" Snape bellowed his voice echoing around his empty classroom.

The Charmed ones were sat on the empty desks arms folded, not a single ounce of fear showing on their faces as the D.A.D.A Professor began his tirade. Snape continued to storm around the classroom, repeating himself constantly evident the rage had not helped him to construct sentences.

"Maybe you need a refresher course in how to support and encourage your students. I'm sure Leo would help you. He taught students at magic school for a while and the students adored him. That's all I'm saying," Paige softly interrupted, her voice contrasting against Snape's harsh tone. Snape opened his mouth to fight back against her; how dare she suggest such a thing, when he was interrupted once again.

"Anyway, this is all beside the point. We are here for one purpose, and that's to help your kind with your evil wizard problem." Phoebe stated changing the direction of the conversation.

"And seeing as Albus has so much trust in you and us, maybe try working with us and not against us. You are making this particularly difficult for everyone."

"You don't even know half of it. So how dare you come swanning in here like you are everyone's saviour. We already have the boy-who-lived, we don't need you as well." Snape leant down and glared at each them slowly in the eyes.

"You're hurting inside. I have noticed that since I first met you. You want everyone to believe that you are the former Death Eater, brooding former Potions, but now Defence Professor. But deep down you care. You care a lot about the Headmaster, the students and strangely enough Harry. You're hiding something. And even though you can close your mind so no one can hear your thoughts, it doesn't stop me from reading your emotions." Phoebe finished.

"That's an invasion of privacy." Snape stated, his eye slightly softening, rage became less evident. Piper scoffed,

"You're telling us, try living with her," Piper finished with a hiccup, once again producing blue orbs.

"I have a potion that would help with ingestion," Snape offered. The sisters looked at him in shock. "Don't mistake this for kindness, I just don't particularly want to see a spray of blue lights. It seems to be the height of bad manners especially in a professional environment."

"Bad manners? It's called pregnancy." Piper spat out as she stormed out of the classroom. Just when they thought they were making progress, it seems like they have just taken a further two steps back. It's clear to the sister's that it wasn't Snape being purposefully rude, it was just his personality. Brooding bastard. Phoebe and Paige exchanged a look before following their Sister out. Phoebe glanced back and saw Snape had taken a position behind his desk, quill poised in hand prepared to mark a paper. It was clear to the middle sister, that some of her words affected him, because the professor was looking at the first homework assignment without seeing it, trapped in his own thoughts. Phoebe smiled softly to herself and followed her younger sister out of the classroom. The two-sisters headed up to their Hogwart's apartment, where they watched Leo feeding his son, while Chris was hunched over the Book of Shadows.

"Since when did you get the book?" Paige asked taking a seat next to her youngest nephew.

"When I went to speak to Gideon at Magic School about the attack on the witches," Chris answered as he continued to flick through the book, clearly looking for a specific page.

"Apparently, the attacks are definitely in place to lure you three out back into the open. There is a bounty on your heads." Leo explained.

"And that's not the only thing. Check this out. This crystal acts as a projector for all demons to be able to witness the attacks," Chris added in handing over the red crystal to his aunts.

"Projector? Why would they need a projector?" Phoebe queried.

"Because it's the underworld's version of reality TV. They call it Witch Wars, and it's a game for demons to be able to collect powers from other demons and witches. And to win.' Chris finished, "We need to stop them as soon as we can. For all we know that this could be it, the demons that I have been looking for."

"What these could be the ones that turn Wyatt evil?" a voice sounded behind them. Piper had emerged from the communal bathroom where she was freshening up and was taking a few of the indigestion tablets to help with the gas. Everyone in the room slowly turned around to look at the eldest sister.

"Piper," Leo began as he stood up from his seat resting Wyatt in his playpen.

"Leo. Don't. Why am I the last to know?" Piper glared at all of them, her breath heavy.

"Piper we didn't want you to worry or panic. We are still not sure, it's just a theory at the moment." Leo attempted to rationalise.

"Demons and Warlocks I can handle. My husband, my sisters and my son keeping secrets from me, I cannot handle that!" Piper spat out.

"We were going to tell you Mum, honestly. But we just wanted to obtain as much information as we could in order to give you a full story and our plan of action." Chris stated to calm the situation down.

"Chris, I am your mother. You shouldn't keep these things from me. How am I meant to help?" Piper asked her voice slightly softer than before.

"Look mum, I have come from the future to do one thing. And that is to make sure that Wyatt doesn't turn evil in order to save the future. You have to understand that is my own goal and I am going to do everything in power. But some theories are just that theories, and I have singled out the wrong demons. This could be that time, or this could be the one, but we need to study this more." Chris pointed out standing up and guiding his mum to a seat. Piper held onto his hands, and looked her son deep in the eyes.

"Tell me everything."

 **SWTWM**

The Charmed Ones and co. finished their discussion in their apartment, and brought Piper up to date on their theory about the witches being killed for public entertainment and to lure the Charmed Ones. Piper finally understood that this is what everyone was discussing before their Defence Class. Piper was much calmer about the situation now that she too was aware of everything. After their discussion, everyone's stomachs were rumbling, so it was decided as a group that they would head down to the Great Hall for the much-awaited Halloween feast.

The entire school was in the Great Hall for Halloween dinner. Students were laughing and joking, and even the teacher joined in. Even Flitwick managed to get a small smile at of Snape after he shared with the table a funny story from his childhood. At this moment, peace spread across the hall, no one was worried about anything, Wyatt was happy. Leo had his arms wrapped around Piper smiling down at her as she played with Wyatt on her lap. Phoebe was in a discussion with Trelawney about her gift of premonition, whilst Paige managed to get Chris to forget about all of his consistent worries and stresses. Suddenly the lights in the great hall began to flicker. The younger students didn't realise anything was happening, just believed that it was some affect that the teachers have put in place due to Halloween. However, the older students and the teachers knew that this was not normal, something is happening. The lights continued to flicker, and a voice began to echo bouncing off the walls of the Great Hall.

"What have you gone and done now?" followed by a sinister laugh.

Piper handed Wyatt over to Leo as she stood up, followed closely behind by her sisters and Chris. They moved around the table, and headed towards the middle of the hall.

"Show your face you bastard." Piper shouted her eyes darting around the room, her voice joining the echo across the hall. The laugh resonated across the hall once again,

"The Charmed ones are not in Kansas anymore."

Suddenly there was a gust of swirling wind meters in front of the Charmed Ones and Chris causing their hair to fan away from their faces. The gust of wind slowly forming a being in black clothing, and all of a sudden, the sisters and Chris went flying back into the staff table. The students and teachers gasped as the sisters groaned in pain. Leo jumped up handing Wyatt to the nearest teacher as he jumped over the table shouting Piper's name. Chris quickly stood as himself and Leo helped to pick Piper off of the floor, and fawned over her and her pregnant belly.

"Thank you for helping us to boys," Phoebe moaned as she brushed herself off.

"Look are either of you carrying another life? No didn't think so. But I think we have more pressing reasons," Piper finished as she pointed to the new being in the Great Hall.

"I'm back!" echoed throughout the hall, as the girls came face to face with what can only be described as their favourite demon bowing at the American posse.

"Barbas, what do you want?" Paige asked glaring with such hatred at the demon that had once managed to convince her sister to kill her. Barbas smirked as he stalked across the aisle of students, his focus on the sisters and no one else. The students all sat still and silent in their seats the fear evident on their faces. Even the Slytherin students who are notorious of causing a scene in this kind of situation were mute with fear.

"Well after you so unceremoniously banished me to the Demonic wasteland, I made a few friends some quite surprisingly were willing to help bring me back in order to exact revenge. I felt as if I had to take this gracious opportunity to bring pain and despair to my favourite trio of sisters." He said speaking slowing making sure that each individual word was acknowledged. The sisters exchanged a look knowing that nothing good would come of this evening.

"And what better night then all hallows eve," Phoebe noted.

"Exactly, it seemed somewhat poetic don't you think?" he asked rhetorically, as he continued to walk towards the sisters until he stopped in front of them. "let's see what you're fears are,"

"I don't have any fears." Phoebe stated bravely. Barbas laughed.

"Oh Phoebe, let's not play this game again." He leaned in and said. Lifting his arms out and twirling on the spot for dramatic effects, "We all have fears!" he bellowed.

"And yours," he started as he slowly waved his hand reading his palm across Pipers face, "is the loss of a son." He smirked, as his eyes darted briefly to the side. Chris who was watching the scene, knew that something was amiss. Barbas as dramatic as he is, was over playing, ensuring that he was the centre of attention. Chris saw something flash out other the corner of his eye and turned quickly to see a demon looming over the Divination professor that was holding onto Wyatt. Chris swung his arm in a ferocious manner, his telekinesis mixed with his anger of his older brother being in danger causing the Demon to be repelled into the wall. Wyatt began to cry, even as a toddler he understood to an extent what was happening. Piper turned briefly watching the scene unfold.

"Not my son, you son of a bitch!" she erupted hands raised in a fist, fingers expanding and contracting as her barrage of assault began. With each attempt to explode the demon, Barbas would take astep back, the anger behind the witch evident. Leo felt the rage build within himself as he heard his son cry, and raised his hands electricity flowing and hitting the demon. Elders are passive beings, but Leo has proven that this is not always the case, anyone that attempts to hurt his family will feel his wrath. Students began to scream not used to seeing this level of violence. Paige and Phoebe stood by, realising that Barbas was slightly stronger than before, but not invincible. It was evident that the assault from the parents was beginning to take a toll because all of a sudden Barbas shimmered out, without a doubt going to the underworld in order to be healed.

All that could be heard was the panic of the students and Wyatt's cries. Wyatt orbed into Piper's arms as the mother and father whispered soothing words to him. Chris stepped forward and joined in hating to see his older baby brother crying.

"Professor, it would be wise to maybe have the students sleep in the Great Hall in order to make sure that there is no further danger. Just so we can put a protective barrier around to keep everyone safe," Phoebe stated over the noise. Albus nodded in a serious manner, the twinkle in his eye no longer there. Albus considered one of the greatest wizards of his time was used to battle and seeing death, but even this shook him to the core. He raised his wand and asked for the students to all stand before transforming the tables and benches into small cots enough for each student to use and sleep.

The feast was over.

The older students changed their robes into pyjamas, and then proceeded to help the younger students who have you to study this form of transfiguration. The teachers gathered together to discuss the severity of the actions that happened within the great hall.

"Crystals. Circle!" Paige whispered her arm arcing around to have the crystals surround the Great Hall to add additional security for the students and teachers.

"What did you just do?" Severus sneered catching the movement out of the corner of his eye.

"It is similar to the wards that surround the castle. These are called Pyrite Crystals, and when five are placed in an East to West formation causes the crystals to form a magical cage of bright energy. The energy will isolate us, but evil beings from our world will not be able to infiltrate it." Piper replied bluntly still holding onto Wyatt, before walking back over to her husband, who was helping Madame Pomfrey calm some of the students down.

Severus tutted and stormed off to the Slytherins to check on his students. The other Heads of Houses followed suit checking on their students to make sure that everybody was okay.

"Why does he act like the conversation we had honestly two hours ago never happened?" Paige asked Phoebe as they watched the Potions professor storm off.

"Because he's a man."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N at the end of the Chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Aftermath Discussions

Thirty minutes passed since the demon attack within the Great Hall. The students were all asleep in sleeping bags that had been transformed and scattered around the Hall. The teachers however where held up in the Trophy Room off the side of the hall discussing the scene that had unfolded.

"Albus, how could this happen?" Flitwick asked, his voice still trembling with fear from witnessing this kind of attack.

"Did you not ward the castle throughout the summer break?" Slughorn enquired as he poured himself a glass of fire whiskey. Albus sighed as he sat down on a chair, the usually bright and wisdom-filled wizard looked broken and for the first time looking every bit as old as his age.

"I did. I spent time over the summer analysing the difference in magic between witches and warlocks and warded the castle accordingly with this," Albus answered.

The Charmed Ones and Leo sat quietly in the corner listening to Hogwarts professors starting to gang up on their leader. That was until the sisters scoffed in synchronisation after listening to the Headmaster's comment. The Hogwarts Professors' turned to look at their visitors.

"Albus, you know what they say when you assume; you make an ass out of you and me. You assumed that warlocks were the only beings we face. We informed you of the demons that we have faced and the hierarchy. We even made you aware of Barbas and how dangerous he is. It's clear in your analysis that you miscalculated a few things." Piper pointed out objectively from her seat in the corner rubbing her pregnant stomach.

Albus looked on in silence, recognising the fear in all of the professor's eyes. The realisation has struck, that he has caused this. Every Headmaster/Headmistress of this castle, took pride knowing that this school was one of the safest places within Wizarding Britain. Each new Head added their own ward to help with the security to prevent unknown access.

What has now become more prominent, is knowing that the Headmaster has taken the Americans' help for granted. It's evident Albus was purely focused on providing help for the Boy-Who-Lived in order fulfil his prophecy. Sadly, there was no consideration or thought of what he was asking the American' cohort to neglect their own responsibilities and destiny.

"Look, let's not turn this into a witch hunt – excuse the pun – but what we need to do is focus on keeping the children and this school safe. So how about we all work together to strengthen the protection around the school first and then I think we need to properly focus on a plan of action." Phoebe tried to rationale to everyone within the room. Slowly Phoebe started to feel the fear within the room to start to dissipate and the emotions in the room started to calm.

"Phoebe is right. You need to factor in the different type of evil magical beings. Maybe we could have a meeting Albus, and I would be happy to help. Any difficulties we face, I can ask the Elders for more information." Leo contributed towards the discussion.

"I think this would be the best port of call. I think the main thing we need to do is make sure the student's feel safe." Albus stated from his seat.

"Be prepared though for angry letters from parents throughout the week because the student's will most likely be informing their parents." Severus pointed out.

"I can help you answer those, if you would like. We had a situation like this at Magic School not too long ago when a headless horseman was set loose," Paige offered, knowing that the headmaster shouldn't have to fend off angry parents by himself. The Professor's all looked at her, their eyes showing not only shock but a slither of intrigue. "Long story short, headless horseman was set loose against the teachers by a student. My sisters and I became victims and the only way we stayed alive was because out bodies remained in Magic School. It was a bit of a disaster because an innocent person died, and the Elder's and the parents wanted the school to close." Paige explained briefly to the professor's as they glanced at her with expectations of another anecdote.

"In the end, we explained to the Elder's and the parents the pros and cons of keeping the school open. Where else would the students learn to understand their magic? Learn to hone and control it? To not let their emotions, take control of it all. The Elder's and the parents understood, and the school remained open with heavier supervision, butit helped. When the parents hear about this incident, that is what you have to remind them of. That these student's need to understand their capabilities before they find themselves in your wizarding world. Lost." Leo explained in his rather diplomatic fashion, channelling his inner wisdom as an Elder.

"Thank you, Leo, I appreciate the support," Albus looked on, gratitude filled his voice as the elder wizard felt support.

"Leo the saviour. That doesn't answer what we are going to do right now in order to make sure the school is safe." Severus rolled his eyes as he mocked the Whitelighter.

"He must have the memory of a goldfish. Is he going to ignore that we explained the magic behind the crystals that we placed around the hall?" Paige whispered to her sister's as so rose from her seat. Her sister's smirked in response as they turned to face the Gryffindor Head of House as she began to speak.

"That will be the worries for tomorrow. For now, I think we should call it a night, and make sure the students are safe," McGonagall suggested as she stood up from her seat.

"I concur," Albus agreed as he stood from his chair. "Tomorrow we shall confer further. Remember we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided," he ended as he walked out of the Trophy Room.

"Must he always leave a room with a metaphor? This is not a movie." Piper mumbled causing her sisters to muffle their laughter.

 **SWTWM**

Whilst the Professors and The Charmed Ones were secluded in the trophy room, the students were in their sleeping bags spread out around the Great Hall. The Golden Trio dragged their sleeping bags to the very corner, so they can talk privately.

"Did you see what they did? What Piper and Leo did with their hands? And let's not forget about Chris as well!" Ron gushed in awe.

"They are powerful group of witches," Hermione inputted diplomatically. Anyone that new Hermione well could see from the way that her eyes slightly glazed over, that she was fully analysing what she witnessed and there was a high chance that she would remain in the library researching in the morning.

"More than powerful 'Mione." Ron shot back. "Why do we have to rely on wands and they are throwing their arms about?"

"It's most likely connected to the difference within the magical lines. We are descendants from Merlin and they are descendants from Wiccan magic. Don't you remember when Phoebe told Neville that their powers are tied to their emotions? Logically trying to attack their child, will heighten the magic that they produce," Hermione speculated. Harry laid and listened to Ron and Hermione begin their squabble, but what Hermione just said made a lot of sense especially to him. Harry could remember when he was younger and at the Dursley's before he was aware of the existence of Hogwarts, his display of magic always formed when he was feeling a strong emotion; mainly fear. In all honestly Harry admired how Hermione was able to come to this conclusion and has urged him to speak to The Headmaster regarding it this with the Charmed Ones. Witnessing the strength of their powers; was inspiring.

"I think this might work," Harry whispered. Hermione stopped squabbling with Ron and glanced over to her best friend.

"What might work?" Hermione inquired.

"Them. Voldemort. Guy's we only just witnessed Piper's power's alone. What will be it like with the three of them together?"

"The amount of power they wield is immense." Hermione agreed after a moment of contemplation.

"Merlin saggy underpants. You might be right there Harry." Ron replied in shock.

* * *

 **I am going to start off by saying sorry. Sorry that it has taken so long to update this story. It has been an absolutely awful year, I have been very unwell and have had a period of time in and out of hospital with multiple tests. I have never been so tired, and didn't have the energy to write. It's not an excuse for not updating in almost a year. Update's will be slow, but I can promise the wait will not be as long. I am already starting on Chapter 12, and I am aiming to update within the next few weeks if my health stays as good as it is at the moment. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Fav and Review x**


End file.
